Summer camping
by Rockrockluver246
Summary: Grojband hits the outdoors in this one! But because of one mistake grojband will be having an interesting summer! Laneyxlenny and slight coreyx laney in the beginning!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey itz rockluver246! Take it away laney!**

**laney:rockluver246 does not own anything from grojband!**

**sadly thts true *weeps softly***

**kin&kon:TO THE STORY!**

**No one's POV**chapter 1:getting ready

"FINALLY summers out!" says laney as she walks home from school with her band mates." I know right! No more teachers! Just long summer days and short nights!" "so core what should we do for summer brake?" "I dunno lanes,what should we do?" "OH OH i know!" "Yea kin?" Why don't we...go CAMPING! " "awesome idea oh brother of mine!" "Thank you kon!"

*WICKED COOL TRANSITION* Trina's POV

"LIKE ,UGH, MINA WHAT IS THT HORRIBLE SOUND!" yelled the most bossy,selfish,queen bee, most BITCHIEST person you could ever meet It wa- "OH SHUT UP AND GET A LIFE" **HEY DON'T YELL AT ME BITCH I CAN KILL OFF NICK MALLORY IN A HEART BEAT! **"ok ok im sorry just PLEASE don't kill my hunky nick mallory!" Ok now on with the story! Came down stairs to see her brother's band playing like no tomorrow. "UGH #SILENCE!" "Umm how about no!" "And why not corey?" "Maybe because we need to do a final jam session before we go camping!" "CORE DO YOU NOT FUCKING REALIZE WHAT YOU DID?!" "oh i know a chance for ME to sabatoge YOU!" "Thanks alot core! Now the trips gonna suck since she knows!"

*TRINAS GOT AN EVIL PLAN*

"So fromage-band is going camping eh? Why don't we add a little drama to their trip!" "Trina why do you hate your brother so much?" "Because mina i HATE his grodie music!" "Alright i'll call her...*sigh*

**Alrighty a little cliffy right there and since i don't have a laptop i have to do this () across the page for every now chapter! Hope you like this story!**

**trina:I highly doubt anyine is going to read this ya know...cuz remember you hav LIKE NO LIFE!**

**me: you know what THTS IT! *argues in the background***

**corey:0_0 ok... Well keep reading**

**laney:review **

**kin & kon:FOLLOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey i'm back i FINALLY figured it out...sry if u end up reading this again but i'll edit it to where itz separate...**

**trina:rockluver246 does not own anything grojband...thankfully!**

**me:STILL HAV THE ABILITY TO KILL YOU OR NICK OFF!**

**trina:watever just go on with the dumbass story!**

**corey's POV**

So far so good i can't wait to go to our campsite! i can tell laney is she's constantly asking about the place that i picked but i won't budge! And suddenly i just get REALLY sleepy...meh why not i could use a nap but when i look over...i guess everyone else had the same idea so i just swiftly doze off.

In corey's dream

"COREY...corey!" What who's calling my name? "Core it's lanes" lanes? LANEY WHAT why are you...where are you? "CORE i've come come to warn you!" Why? Whats going on?! "Corey your sister i plotting something against us,make sure your ready when you wake up..." then she just vanishes."..laney?" Nothing "LANEY!"

End of dream (still corey's POV)

"coore!CORE dude wake up were here!" huh oh it's just kin "oh hey kin hey kon is laney up? "no not yet dude we'll that up to you" "umm ok" i don't know why but kin is freaking me out...more than usual..."Laaanes wake up!" "Huh...oh hey core are we there yet?" "Yep were parked right now "

Laney's POV

So core tells me were here and so far im impressed...the campsite has a beautiful lake and what looks loke a rope to swing on to jump into the pool. There two cabins on bigger than the other. One holds two people and the other holds one,i wonder who's sharing the one bedroom, We get our stuff to find out the twins are sharing the two bedroom...great now i can room with core!...although it will be awkward. We walk into our room and i must say it's BEAUTIFUL it has a full window screen of the sunset on the lake..."Have you seen anything this beautiful core?" "No i haven't lanes it's just wow" oh crap o have to sleep with core tonight...i wonder what will happen?

Corey's POV

Wow laney looks so pretty in the sunset... I guess i never really notice how perfect laney was until now. "So lanes you ready to go night swimming?" "Out in the lake while it's DARK" "yep it'll be lit all around the lake so you'll be able to see a little bit!" "Umm ok core if you say so..." I wait for laney to finish changing. i on the other hand am already in my swim trunks. To be honest i just wanna see laney in a swimsuit ever since i saw her near the sunset! "Hey core you ready to go?" Why is she smirking like that...oh wow man you have no idea how many fantasies just popped in my head...and i might be able to make one come true after the swim ,if no one gets in our way of course...

*WICKED COOL TRANSITION*

We get to the lake find out that no ones in it GREAT "ready lanes?" "sure core i guess we could-AHHHH" aww man she fell for that-WOAHH holy crap when lanes pull me into the pool? "HEY what was that for!" "For pushing me into the"shae says as splashes me. I splash back and we end in a total splash attack until we saw..."

**Annd thts a wrap! Can you guess who it is? Lol itz obvi!**

**corey:so laney how long have you had that bikini?**

**laney:umm i actually just bought it *blushes***

**corey:oh well it lools good on you!**

**laney: *blushes even harder* thanks core**

**me:hehe! Well keep reading mah story! Review favourite annd FOLLOW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys im sorry if i don't post very often itz coz school just started! But here is chapter 3! laney take it away! **

**Laney:rockluver246 does not own anything grojband!**

**chapter 3: The fight corey's POV**

It was carrie and lenny!...WHY THE HELL ARE THEY HERE! "Well well well if it isn't corey and lamey!" "It's LANEY" "whatever!" "so corey did you get friend zoned yet?" UGH I CANT STAND LENNY...he also likes laney. Great competition just what i need! "Sup laney *wink*" How can say that so smoothly And i can't?! "Uhh hey lenny" he jus- did you se- UGH! He jus made the girl that i love blush..NO...MY girl blush! Who does he thunk he is! "So len-nerd and carrie what brings your sorry asses here?" i love it when laney makes fun if people it always makes me laugh..." "Excuse me?!" "BITCH YOU HEARD ME!" She says while getting out of the water "well WHY DONT YOU SAY IT TO MY FACE SLUT!" Woah things are getting a bit too intense for me or lenny combined so we just back up "YOU KNOW WHAT" "WHAT?" "YOUR NEVER GOING TO ME WITH ME AGAIN OR ANYONE OF MY FRIENDS AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Then all hell breaks loose between those two.

lenny's POV

So the girls are fighting...again...but this time it's too intense to break up so i just step i ever mention that laney looks like a goddess from heaven in that bikini! Too bad corey is so damn oblivious like carrie was to me. Yeah thats right i gave up on carrie...she never really bothered to show any affection towards me like how i can make laney blush in a heart beat. Now that i'm after laney there is alot of competition which includes corey,but NO GUY is going to get in my way for this girl! "Hey i bet you 5 bucks that laney will win!" seriously he's betting on a girl...who does that?!...soon the fight ends with laney winning...there goes five bucks!...she win by knocking out carrie with one swift punch. The one thing corey and i both notice one thing...

**Annd CUT! Well peoples I know itz short but to make it up to you heres a hint!-the next chapter will be about what happened to kin and kon back at the cabin!**

**kin:ughh r you serious!? Corey iis gonna kill kon and i when he finds out!**

**me:it's ok he won't TRUST ME! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys i'm back! Just gonna jum to the story so Enjoy! :)**

**chapter 4: Drama bomb!**

**Laney's POV**

After knocking carrie out with a final punch I stand up to see corey and lenny staring at me..."what are you two bozos staring at?" Just then a breeze came throught i felt it mainly on my chest...WAIT MY CHEST! WHERE THE FUCK IS MY TOP?! "Umm lanes your top came off in the process..." I swear if it weren't night you would be able to see my full bosy blush "AHHH!" I quickly wrap myself with my towel and come back to see a smirking lenny holding carrie princess style...weird never seen him smirk like that before "ok so lenny you should take carrie back to her cabin and i'll take laney to our cabin" "kay...bye corey bye lamey *wink*" ugh why does he keep winking at me! "You wanna get knocked too?" I just glare at him for a second or two to see a flash of fear and then lust...lust? Where would the lust be coming from! "Uhh no thank you!" "Thats what i thought!" core and i walk back to the cabin in utter silence...i wonder what he was thinking about?

Corey's POV

After seeing lanes 'chest' i've been a bit awkward...as we walk back to the cabin i decide to break the silence "um lanes i'm sorry for having our fun moment ruined by our rivals.." "It's ok core we have ALL week to do something fun!" "That is true lanes and tomorrow i think we should take a nature hike and then take a swim for a bit!" "sounds good core and we're here at the cabin!" We walk to our cabin to hear yelling coming from the twins cabin...Ohhh shit! If carrie and lenny were here then that means..*CRASH* "KIN I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU?!" Well i was right...we open the door to see both sets of twins bruised and bleeding and broken furniture EVERYWHERE..."WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND?!" i was shocked and scared at the same time on how THIS happened! "Well corey this is how.."

FLASHBACK kin's POV

kon and i were making plans on what we're gonna do for the next week here until our dopplegangers twins from the newmans busted down our door..."WHAT THE HELL?...KIM?! KONNIE?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!" I was pissed because one they busted down the door and TWO they are our rivals! "Shut up kin we're here to do one thing and thats it..." This does not add up..."and that is?" "to do this.." "Wait whaa-AHHH?!" Kim attacked me out of nowhere she was on top of me wrestling me and pinning me down telling konnie to search the room for any advantage they can use against use...kon was not pinned down and charged straight for konnie but she easily dodged him while he landed in a book case *CRASH* was the sound the bookshelf falling over on kin knocking him out...well shit! Since i take karate it was easy to get kim off of me and slightly punch her...she is a girl so i don't start beating the shit out of her...instead puches that still hurt but didn't hurt her to much...she then screams her head off because i ruined her hair...are you serious? Girls get upset over hair!..." KIN I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! *BANG CRASH* kim was so pissed that she took kin by his collar and threw him against the wall...konnie was also hurt in this process by getting hit on the head with an extra large dictionary causing her to be knocked out..."Oh shit! SEE KIN YOU GOT OUR SIBLINGS HURT!" "At least i dont flip out about my hair!" "WELL at least i don't punch like a girl!" "I ONLY DID THAT BECAUSE I DIDNT WANT TO BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA YOU" "wait! Are you saying you care about me?" "Uhh well yea i guess i am...hehe" "well," she said while pinning him down on the floor again,"it's a good thing your cute!" Soon kon and konnie woke up and freaked out so much to where konnie dragged kim and kon slapped kin "WHAT IS WRONG WITH SHE'S THE ENEMY!" "i don't know kon but...i don't think i can be enemies of her anymore..." "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Corey and laney yelled

Flashback ended

**Cut! Well a new chapter is coming soon after i finish this STUPID project...but until then u got this chappie! **

**Corey:ok wow kin! Softie much?**

**laney: yea kinda hav to agree with core cuz i beat the shit outta carrie and almost lenny...**

**kin:well i'm sry for being nice!**

**me: ok kin! well i hope everything goes well with u and kim...READ, REVIEW ,AND FOLLOW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG PLZ KEEP READING THIS EVEN IF ITZ NOT A CHAPTER ITS SUPER IMPORTANT!**

Okay guys i'm sorry for not posting a chapter but I just read online that there is some type of SOPA thing going on and i'm just wanna say a few words about it...IT IS SO FUCKING STUPID! THERE IS NO REASON FOR IT TO BE ILLEGAL TO WRITE FANFICTIONS! TO WHOEVER CREATED SOPA:FUCK YOU FAGGOT,ASSHOLE,RETARDED MOTHER FUCKER! i'm not even joking But without fanfiction i would be dead right now! I was SRSLY suicidal before i saw this! Ppl would always call me anorexic,bitch,slut,hoe,whore,ugly,monster and more! I was so depressed to the point were i thought about killing myself! BUT U GUYS HAVE MADE MY LIFE AWESOME! I'm getting happy reviews and evreyones liking my story! I was finally complimented today...and i was VERY happy that i was getting happy compliments and not hateful ones! but the point is SOPA you are an asshole who must love making pre-teens and teens sad miserable and depressed! SO FUCK U SOPA I HOPE YOUR ASS GETS BEAT UP IN AN ALLEY TO DEATH WHILE RATS EAT YOUR ROTTING BODY THT WAS LEFT IN A DUMPSTER!

im sry tht itz not a chapter itz just tht when i saw this i wanted to punch a hole in the wall... SIGN THE PETITION PLZ! If you don't then none of this will ever exsist again! Also new chapter coming on saturday! BYE LOVE U GUYS TO DEATH!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey PPLZ! We won the petition! WOOP WOOP! My life is now complete! Lol jk i don't have a life XD! But to the story!**

**disclaimer:i do not own anything grojband... I wish i did!**

Chapter 6: MEANWHILE AT CARRIE AND LENNYS CABIN!

Carrie's POV

From what lenny says what happened after i blacked out that i ripped laney's top off during the fight...good at least i got SOMETHING out of that! But the one word that made me burn was that laney won...I ALWAYS LOSE TO THAT BITCH!UGH!

I even lost lenny! MY best friend! He fell in love with her and not me...why? Was it something i said? Was i mean? I don't know even know anymore! I lost the one guy i could trust my heart with to her...laney! I try to change to change the subject

"hey lens! Where is kim and konnie?" "Oh they're dealing with kin and kon! But i'm not so sure if kim will go with the plan since she likes kin...meh whatever happens happens!" I just nod in agreement...

Kim is VERY quiet and to herself when it comes to her feelings...no one really knows why...she's been like that ever since i met her! "Well then what do you wanna do?" *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* three hard and harsh knocks...that must be corey! I open the door to see corey and laney...huh wonder whats going on?

Laney's POV

After i change into some short shorts a grojband crop and some red converse (do not own!) we walk over to carrie and lenny's cabin...Core knocks on the door a little harsher than normal...probably because of what we just say back their! Carrie answers the door...

"what riffi- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO KIM AND KONNIE?!" I zone out of the conversation to see that lenny is staring at me with...lust? Woah what the hell is going on with lenny! i walk over to lenny..."hey lenny! How's everything going so far? OH! Did you try out the mountain hike?"

I can tell i broke him from his gaze "huh oh uh no not yet! Before you guys knocked we were thinking about it" we hear the twins bickering again and so are corey and carrie..."are we the only normal ones?" ok i have to admit that was funny! "Haha! Good one lens!,er umm i mean lenny!"

I can't believe i said his STUPID yet cute nickname! Wait did i say cute?! STOP IT LANEY! YOUR TRYING TO GET CORE! NOT A NEWMAN! "Nahh you can call me lens if you want! I don't mind to be honest!" "Oh ok! I wasn't sure since carrie always calls you that!" "haha speaking of carrie i think we should pry her away from corey then calm them down so we can separate them!" "Good idea lens!"

We pull corey and carrie away..."LET ME GO LANES!" "NO core! We gotta have a group meeting... WITH the newmans so we don't end up fighting Every 30 Sec.!" "carrie she has a point! We could have fun instead of THIS!" "fine lens! For you i will.." "Thank you carrie! And what about you corey?" "Fine whatever! As long as we go back to being enemies after the trip!" "sure,sounds fine,kay" laney lenny and carrie answer...

"well now we have to- KIM GET OFF OF KIN RIGHT NOW!"I look over to see why carrie was yelling...well i knew that was coming! Kim and kin were kissing and so were kon and konnie...Ew! "KON WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" "Sorry corey! We just have a lot in common!" "same with kim and i!" Aww i knew that was coming!

Lenny's POV

Ok it's official! I am over carrie! I can't get enough of laney! Like i want more than just having her call me by nickname just made want her and not carrie! I break the lovebirds apart an tell everyone to make a circle around lanes and i

...i figured i should call her that now..."ok so lanes and i want an agreement!" "well it won't happen if you call MY laney lanes!" Umm wow protective much?! "Core it's ok i don't really mind it! Besides i'm calling him lens!" "umm EXCUSE ME?! Lenny are you serious right now! Thats a you and me thing not a you and that SLUT thing!"

"YOU WANNA GET KNOCKED OUT AGAIN?!" Carrie justs shakes her head no in horror...classic carr! "Thats what i thought! Ok so we wanna ask you guys if we could have a truce for the next few weeks! Today all we did was fight!" "Literally! It's 8:00 right now!" Man we must really hate each other!

"Ok fine for the rest of the trip like i said earlier..." Kin,kim,kon,and konnie nod in agreement! we turn to carrie who's thinking about it..."like fine whatever! As long as we stay enemies Afterwards!" Awesome i hope i can finally win over lanes! Who knows!

**STAHP! Yeah i know short chappie! But hey in my defense I AM SO FLUFFING TIRED! **

**But hey you guys are awesome and should understand! But bye for now! Any closing words!**

**lenny: uhh yea! LANEY WILL BE MINE COREY SO YA MIGHT AS WELL GIVE UP?!**

**corey: what makes you think she'll want you! **

**Laney and me : uhhhh 0_0...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I know this is supposed to be a corney fanfic but in this story i kinda want to change it over to lennyxlaney! I dont know which one you'll like more so just comment which one you think i should do! **

**lenny: *walks in and pushes me out of the way* sorry rockluver246! But i'm taking over! **

**Me:WTF WHEN DID YOU GET HERE! I WOULD'VE TOLD YOU TO COME IN! NOT BARGE YOUR ASS IN MY HOUSE! **

**Lenny: you don't own me or grojband! So i can and WILL take over! **

Chapter 7: campfire fun

Lenny's POV

I wake up to find carrie on top of me and i just sorta blush...she's never been this close to me before...meh whatever! I don't know why i'm blushing! Do i still like her? Nah...can't be it! I look at the clock and text lanes

**Message to Laney: **

**hey lanes! Ready to go hiking? :)**

***BUZZ BUZZ* **

**Message from laney:**

**yea lens! Meet me at the kitchen house for breakfast! I'm making toast,eggs,bacon and sausage! Also pack a swimsuit! I wanna go swimming after the hike to cool off! **

**message to laney: **

**YUM! And kk! See you soon! **

I pack my green and black striped swim trunks to be honest i just want to see lanes in A swimsuit! Hopefully carrie doesn't ruin the moment like we did to her and corey! The last thing i want is for her to see us...especially since last night's 'scuffle'

I head out to the kitchen house to see her already eating...i can't blame her i am hungry too..."Hey lanes! Smells good...i didn't even know you could cook!" She turns around to face me and smiles "well theres ALOT you don't know about me...like how i could tell core and carrie got jealous when we used each others nicknames!" she said while giggling...huh i never heard her giggle before! It's kinda cute...maybe she likes me...MAYBE!

I can't predict laney like i can with carrie...which is one reason i like lanes! She's unpredictable! We finish our breakfast and pack water,snacks, and gum...well i packed gum! You never know what could happen!

Laney's POV

after breakfast we packed up our hiking packs...i packed water,snacks,my camera,phone, and my favorite flavor gum (spearmint by the way!) you never know what could happen! "Ready lens?" i look over and he's blushing like mad! Huh i wonder why..."uhh lens? You ok?" Nothing still standing there in awe "Helloooo! Lens?!" What the hell is wrong with him! "EARTH TO LENNY!" "Huh! Oh uhh sorry it's just that i've never seen you out of your normal wear!" He has a point!

My mom re packed my bags so most of my stuff is girly,revealing,and tight...the three words i HATE when it comes to clothes! I was wearing a blue crop with no under tank which exposed my stomach...my mom hates it when i wear an under shirt with it...i was alos wearing some ripped short shorts. I guess you could say i'm a bit out of character! "You got a point there! But you should look at yourself! You don't look to bad yourself!" Wait did i just compliment him? Weird i normally call him an asshole or something else..."Well lens are you ready to go?" "yea lets go!"

*REALLY HOT TRANSITION*

HOLY SHIT IT'S HOT! Were only half way through the walk and i feel like i could melt! I look over to lenny and he has the same expression "Lens can we just go swimming now? I feel like i could fry an egg on the ground!" "Haha! Ok let's go back to our cabins and change if corey isn't in your cabin then i'll follow you BUT if you see him we walk to my cabin! I know carrie and tge girls are probably out doing some girly shit..."

I never really noticed until now how pissed he is at carrie for being so protective and clingy...i kinda feel the same way about corey at times...huh what do ya know we have something in common!"kay but i call bathroom so i can lock to door on you! Since i know how guys get around girls that are half naked!" i know this mainly because of a sleepover i had at core's house...let's just say it was VERY awkward afterwards!

We walk to my cabin first. Thankfully core isn't there so i grab my swimsuit and walk to the bathroom to change...i bring my iPod (do not own!) with me and listen to my favorite song by my favorite band...

panic! At the disco-i write sins not tragedies... (DO NOT OWN!)

Oh,

Well imagine,

As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,

And I can't help but to hear,

No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:

"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter,

"And, yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."

I chime in with a

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

With a sense of poise and rationality.

I chime in,

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

With a sense of...

Well in fact,

Well I'll look at it this way,

I mean technically our marriage is saved

Well this calls for a toast

So, pour the champagne

Oh! Well in fact,

Well I'll look at it this way,

I mean technically our marriage is saved

Well this calls for a toast,

So, pour the champagne, pour the champagne

I chime in with a

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

With a sense of poise and rationality.

I chime in,

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

With a sense of poise and rationality again.

I chime in,

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

With a sense of poise and rationality.

I chime in,

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

With a sense of poise and rationality again.

...

After the song ends i turn around to see lenny clapping...oh shit did i sing out loud again! "OH MY GOSH LENNY I AM SO SORRY ABOUT MY SINGING! Ugh! I must've sounded like a dying walrus!" "No! Don't say that! Your singing was amazing!" As he says this he gets closer to where our foreheads touched...i was only a mere dew centimeters from his face..."uh lens..." "Yeah lanes?"I was speechless,my heart was racing! And he's so close...

He places his hands on my waist and pulls me even closer to where i can feel his heat from his body raidiating off on me...we lean in for a long kiss the kiss was...surprisingly amazing...i was still shocked but. Soon i kissed back and smiled between the kiss...we stop and i have to say i am disappointed it ended..."wow umm wasn't expecting that to happen...but it was...nice!" "oh really! Then why do you look like your on cloud nine!" Shit! "FINE i admit it was an awesome kiss! But can we save the fun while we go swimming!" "ok ok! Fine but your getting more at the bonfire tonight when we play truth or dare!" what does he mean by more?! Oh well i guess i'll find out!

***shoves lenny to the ground* HEY! well i still need you guys to answer if it should be a corney or a lennyxlaney! I don't know what to do so ANSWER MY QUESTION AND HEED MY INSTRUCTION THYSELF SHALL BE REWARDED! ** (Lol idk!)

**Lenny:Ow! Dude what the hell!**

**me:SEE IT HURTS DOESN'T IT!**

**Lenny:yeah whatever!**

**kon:Remember kids! Violence is ALWAYS the answer**

**me:uhh kon it's acutally NEVER the answer!**

**kon:uh yeah! On mars!**

**me: *faceplams* ok well i'm officially done with this conversation and how did you get he-**

**lenny: *puts his hand on my mouth* BYE EVRYONE KEEP READING! Ow! You bit me!**

**me:you deserve it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY LOVELY PPL! I am sad to say that lennyxlaney won...i know wht your saying! 'But i want corney!' well i'm sry cuz of one user! the person gave me what they thought so tht user was the tie breaker...yes at first there was a tie! So voting is closed!**

**Lenny: *walks in with corey and laney * WHOOOOHOOOO LANEYx LENNY! ITZ BETTER! AND IT WON!**

**corey: *shoves lenny* NO! what happend to corney! It makes WAY! More sense! Instead of her and that newman! **

***corey and lenny break into a fight***

**laney:uhh well i guess i'm doing the disclaimer...rockluver246 does not own any of grojband! **

**Me: except for a certain character coming up soon! *HINT HINT* **

Chapter 8: the decision & the new girl

Laney's POV

Ok laney you just kissed your rival...OH MY GOD WHY DID I DO THAT?! I CAME HERE FOR CORE NOT A NEWMAN! Core is going to be PISSED! And i mean beyond pissed! UGH! You came here for corey but NO you had to kiss lenny! I don't know what to do now! Ok so i have had a crush on core since the 3rd grade! And we just..CLICK! And the night at the lake was great but...he never really saw me as a girl or liked me or even THOUGHT of me that way...but lenny well he likes me...i can tell!

He shows affection to me...and that kiss was...AMAZING! I just wonder how core will react...unless! "Uhh lens?" "Yeah lanes?" "did you bring your phone with you?" please say yes please say yes! "Yeah here!" I call the one person who would be able to handle this like...Victoria (AN: THIS IS THE CHARACTER I WAS HINTING YOU ABOUT!) the phone rings and thankfully she answers "hello?" "hey it's laney!" "No it's not i would know the number! Is this a stalker?!"

Ok i forgot to mention she is a bit..crazy! "NO VIC! it's me lanes! Your *sigh* lanezy bear..." I hate the nick name she gave me...i hear lenny laughing behind me..i just gave him a death stare and he stops..."Oh my gosh! LANEY WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOU IN FOREVER! How's grojband doing? no more important how is everything going with and corey?" I freeze at that question...i have a lot to tell her about...

After explaining the situation she goes silent..."well lanes if thats how you fell then...IM WITH YA 100%! To be honest i've always liked corey...i just backed off since i knew you liked him! I'm packing my bags right now! For...three days or five?" "five! Today is the second day so we have about five days left!" "Awesome! I'll get my brother to drive me! Can he stay too? He kinda wants to meet you! He just got back form boarding school!" i think for a moment and agree since i realize carrie won't have anyone so i guess it would be a good idea...

"yeah he can come too! Besides we may need him for extra help!" "Kay bye lanezy bear! See ya soon!" "Bye Vici!" I hang up to see lenny just staring at me..."heres your phone back! And why are you staring at me like that?" Nothing...here we go again! *SMACK* i slap him back to earth "OW! Huh oh sorry i just was thinking about what you just told your friend...whats this about a plan?" "nothing! You'll find out soon!"

Lenny's POV

I wonder what she was talking about..."uhhh ok i guess...but anyways were here!" It's beautiful when it's in the afternoon and the water looks so pretty! "Hey lens!" "Yea lanes?" "Can you swim?" "Yeah why?" "Well maybe because of...THIS!" "AHHH!" I get pushed into the lake by lanes...that sneaky bitch! I decide to get her back...but how! As i reach the surface of the water i get a plan "hey lanes ya know it's kinda lonely down here..."

"Yea so?" "why don't you come down with me...just follow the path near the water fall!" She thinks for a moment " ok lens!" Perfect! I get out of the water and head to the waterfall as fast as i can...lucky i got their before her and walked into the cave in the waterfall...yes i know there is a cave in here! I noticed it when i saw how the waterfall sorta curved a little at the mouth of the cave...i wait inside the cave until i see laney start to walk by me...

i grab her waist and pull her in "AHH WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" "shh lanes calm down it's just me haha! I just wanted to get you back for pushing me in!" "Ohh! Jeez lens you sure know how to scare a girl! Which is quite unfair!" She turns around and puts her arms around my neck while i'm still holding her waist..."well hey! No one is going to just push me in the water without getting my revenge!"

"Haha okay lens! But to pay you back for what i did.." "What are you are you going to do?" She pulls me into a kiss...after awhile i start to smile in between kisses...i poke at her bottom lip for entrance and she obliges and i go in...we stay like this until we need air. "Well thats a good way to pay me back..." "Awesome since thats all your getting from me today!" "I doubt that ...remember we still have the bonfire!" Oh yeah i'm definitely getting more at that time!

"Come on lanes let's go change for the bonfire..." "kay!" we walk to our cabins to change and wave goodbye i open the cabin door to be met with a pissed of carrie...great! Just what i need...

Laney's POV

Well swimming went great! i still wonder what lens meant by 'getting more' at the campfire...meh i'll find out later! I open the door to find corey kin and kon sitting on the bed looking pissed...mainly core! Saw that coming! "Ok what did i do now!" I this as i sit on the ground. Why do they look so surprised? "Wow lanes i thought you'd be tougher to deal with...meh but i'm glad you recognize that we're mad..." "I already knew you would be mad at me..."

"LANEY HE'S A NEWMAN!" "Uhh kin last time i checked you like a newman? Same with you kon!" "She does have a point guys...but lanes that leave me with *shivers* carrie! And i don't want to be with her!" "Core i know! But i promise you things WILL get better! Trust me!" he thinks for a minuet...and nods his head in agreement...

(AN: Do not get mad at me i SWEAR laneyxlenny won by two more votes...i'm sorry! But hey on the brightside all of my other stories are corney!)

"Ok good! See no violence and no screaming! at least we didn't fight...Or worse!" I wonder how everything is going with lenny's band...i'll ask him at the bonfire tonight! "Alright lanes! You better get dressed for the bonfire! And outta that swimsuit! i don't want you getting a cold!" "Haha ok core!" At least he's understanding! I hope victoria goes well with core! But she knows him so she'll be ok!

*TO THE BONFIRE TRANSITION!*

Corey's POV

I am sad that lanes is with len-nerd oops i mean lenny...i was hoping lanes would be with me but hey i understand and i'll TRY to have her back with this decision ...we get to the bonfire to see the newmans talking and happy as normal but i noticed that lenny has cuts and bruises ALL OVER his face arms and legs...Woah i'm guessing they didn't have a non-violent conversation...and i can tell lanes is pissed and horrified! "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LENS WHY ARE YOU ALL BEAT UP? CARRIE IF YOU DID THIS SO HELP ME I WI-"

"lanes calm down! Breathe before you act!" lucky for carrie i was there to calm lanes down and hold her back! Lanes soon calms down but ends up pouncing on carrie...maybe i should've kept holding her down! "LANES STOP!" nothing they keep fighting "lenny you take lanes and i'll take carrie!" He nods..."1...2...3!" We quickly snatch the girls...

"CARRIE I SHOULD FUCKING RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" "NOT UNLESS I GET YOURS FIRST!" "Lanes calm down let me explain everything! At least let us have some type of time to explain!" she stops struggling calms down but i don't let go of her..."fine but you can let me go now! i'm calm!" Corey and i look at her with a are-you-serious face "or not! But explain please!" i let her go and sit her on a log "Ok well what happened..."

**Hey i'm gonna stop here! Voting is closed! And you all chose lennyxlaney! Do not get mad at me! Be mad at the people who voted for lennyxlaney! Now i know your still pissed but if you are then you still have a chance To vote for something else! The voting is for the two new characters that i'm adding!the things i need you to answer for your vote are **

**-what the two characters look like (one is a boy and the other is a girl)**

**-there personality**

**-and what the boy character will do! (Not the girl i already have a plan for the girl!)**

**Tell me about those objectives what you want to happen!**

**Lenny: HA! See corey people like lanes and i together more than you with her!**

**Corey: yea only by TWO people! And besides the rest of her stories are corney stories! **

**Me:ok you two OUT! *shoves them out of the door* finally peace and quite! Ok well you guys last vote type of thing i'll do! After that it's just me and mah beautiful brain!**

**Trina:more like fugly!**

**me:OH MY GOD WHERE ARE YOU PEOPLE COMING FROM?!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY! I just got THE BEST description EVER For the two extra characters! So i'm gonna go ahead and go to the story!**

**Trina:you mean that grody thing you call a story! HA more like borey! Since it's SO boring to read!**

**me:you know...i could put nock in this and make him fall in love with mina...or i could kill him off!**

**Trina:NO NOT MY NICKY!**

**Me: then shut up and leave! **

**Trina:*walks away while mumbling something* **

**corey: well that just happened! I'll do the disclaimer! Rockluver246 does not own grojband! Just victoria and her brother Chris!**

Chapter 9 :here she comes!

Lenny's POV

Well at least she's calm but there is no way in hell that i am going to let her go! "Ok i'm calm!" "thats fine...but i'm still gonna hold you down!" "Ugh fine...just explain what happend please be fore i snap carries neck..." "Like,protective much?" Lanes gives carrie a death stare and carrie just backs away...one thing i do know is that you NEVER want to piss of lanes! "Ok well what happend was..."

FLASHBACK

_I open the cabin door to see a pissed off carrie...great! "Hey carr whats wrong?" "DON'T YOU HEY CARR ME! YOU WERE WITH HER!" "With who?" "THAT SLUTTY GROJBANDIAN!" "ohh lanes! SHE IS NOT A SLUT! IF ANYTHING WITH YOI AND ALL YOUR PAST BOYFRIENDS YOU MIGHT AS WELL BE ONE!" *SMACK* did carrie just smack me? Wow i never thought she would be that pissed! "OW CARRIE WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" "You wanna know whats wrong? DO YA LENNY?!" "Yes i would like to know before you hit me in the face a-" *SMACK CRASH* "OW CARRIE STOP BREAKING SHIT AND MY FACE!" "NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHY YOUR WITH THAT SLUT!" _

_"LANES IS NOT A SLUT! Carrie...stop! Just calm down okay?!" "Tell me why you were with her! It's not fair lens!" "Whats not fair?" "How i've known you since kindergarten and loved you since the third grade that your with her and not...well...me!" Are you fucking kidding me...ARE YOU SERIOUS! "Carrie *sigh* you realize i used to like you right? I'm sorry but i don't like you anymore...i gave up...which is why i moved on with lanes...i'm sorry carr!" she stays quiet...and starts to cry..."awww carr no! Stop crying...come here!" I wrap her up in a hug while she cries into my chest..."i'm sorry lens! I just got really pissed since i wanted to be with you and not her!"_

_ i think for a moment...didn't lanes say something about a guy named chris coming? "Hey carr...i have a surprise for you tomorrow...just meet lanes and i at the entry way of the camp site..." "Uhh okay lens...but why?" "It's a surprise! oh and bring corey with you!" "Okay...it better be a good surprise! You know how i am about surprises!" "I know! Now get dressed for the bonfire!" "Ok okay lens i will!" _

_FLASHBACK ENDED_

Laney's POV

"oh okay...um lens can i talk to you?"...what did he mean by 'surprise'? "Uhh sure lanes!" We walk over to the side of the fire well actually i sorta dragged him..."What did you mean by surprise For carrie?" "Oh well you know how you said that victoria has a brother?" "Yeah what about chris?" "Well since your setting victoria up with corey...why don't you pair carrie and chris together!" i think for a moment...well chris and carrie would e cute together! " i guess i could work a few tweaks! Oh by the way..." I give him a quick kiss before heading back to the group...now i gotta tell core! "Hey were back! Oh and core make sure tomorrow morning you met lens and i at tge entrance of this campsite!"

"Kay lanes!"...we all gather around the fire...luckily core and kon brought s'more stuff...carrie left get sticks for the fire and the s'mores...kon stares at the marshmallows Like there magical or perfect...soon kin pulls out a separate bag for kon so he doesn't eat all of the marshmallows...Thats a good idea! "Alrighty well i'm back with the sticks and we can get our s'mores and rock on!" "It's a good thing i brought my acoustic guitar!" "wow lanes i didn't know you played acoustic!" "Yeah lens! Core taught me two years ago! It pays off at times like this! "Any songs in mind lanes?" "Uhh OH i know! I wrote this one after practice one afternoon" "what's it called?" "The only exception...i hope you guys like it!"

The only exception by paramore (DO NOT OWN!)

When I was younger I saw my daddy cry

And curse at the wind.

He broke his own heart and I watched

As he tried to reassemble it.

And my momma swore

That she would never let herself forget.

And that was the day that I promised

I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.

But darling,

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul

That love never lasts.

And we've got to find other ways to make it alone.

Or keep a straight face.

And I've always lived like this

Keeping a comfortable distance.

And up until now I have sworn to myself

That I'm content with loneliness.

Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

Well you are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

I've got a tight grip on reality,

But I can't let go of what's in front of me here.

I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up.

Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.

Oh-oh-oh-ohhh.

You are the only exception. _[4x]_

You are the only exception. _[4x]_

And I'm on my way to believing.

Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.

...

As i struck the last chord everyone was amazed...except for core he already knows the song! I played it for him last year for his birthday! "Wow lanes that was...beautiful!" "aww thanks lens! It's one of my favourite songs to play in situations like this or when i'm bored!" "Uhh riffin ,like, how are you not surprised by this?!" "Oh i already knew lanes could sing and play...thats why we do alot of duets and she does a lot of back up vocals! But whenever i ask her to sing lead she always says no!" "Laney why? You would be perfect as a lead singer in our slow songs!" "No kin! I'll leave that to core! He's way better at it than me!"

Lenny's POV

Ok Wow! I didn't know she could play guitar! Huh well who would've known! We sit and chat and talk about what else were going to do over the summer until the fire dies down and it's practically midnight.."hey guys i'm tired! Why don't we get some rest for tomorrow!" "Sure lens sounds like a good idea! Although the girls and i are gonna sleep outside to see the stars...so your gonna be alone tonight! Sorry...maybe laney can stay with you!""I don't know carrie if thats ok core..."

"Yeah lanes it's ok! Mainly because kin kon and i are sleep over in their cabin! I would invite you but you don't like our sleep obers anymore...heh." "So it's decided i'm staying with lenny!" "Yep!" We put out the fire and head to our cabins...lanes goes to her cabin and i go with her for protection...ok i know theres nothing to worry about BUT you never know! She grabs her clothes and bathroom items...you know toothbrush,tooth paste,and others...she grabs her stuff and we head back to my cabin so she can get settled..."ok well i'm going to go shower and change and while i do that...DON't spy on me this time!" "Haha ok i won't! But if i have to pee i'm barging in!" "Yeah right! Do that and your dead!

She does have a point there...i quickly change into my pj's and take out my bass and strum a little tune like i alwasy do when i'm bored or if i'm waiting...the shower starts and i her singing...there she goes again with that beautiful voice...this time she's humming...my favorite song! I wonder if she knows that coldplay (do not own) is my favorite band? She keeps singing Fix you by coldplay (don't own :3) i love her singing...the song ends and the shower stops...the next song plays and she sings another and another until the music stops playing and she comes out..."FINALLY! It took you forever! Now come on before i fall asleep on you!" "haha calm down lens! I'm coming!" She finally comes out in crop T-shirt and some green gym shorts..."hey lanes...did i ever tell you how beautiful you look in green?"

"No you never have to be honest...but i'm glad you said that!" "Why?" "Because green is my favorite color!" "wow! Mine too...my second would have to be red...I don't know why...i guess it's because of my hair color..." "Haha my second choice is a tie between red and yellow...im ok with yellow but in some cases i never want to see red!" She lies next to me and we end up talking the whole night away...until we basiclly fall asleep in each others arms...

MORNING TIME TRANSISTION!

Laney's POV

I wake up to find myself on Top of someone...oh yeah it's lenny! I look at the time 8:30...WAIT 8:30?! OH MY GOSH VICI IS GONNA BE HERE IN LESS THAN 20-40 MIN.! "LENNY WAKE UP! WE HAVE ONLY TWENTY MINUETS TO GET READY!" He wakes up finally..."whaa oh hey lanes.." He looks at the clock "OH FUCK WERE LATE! COME ON LANES WE GOTTA GET DRESSED! I roll my eyes mainly because i was going to tell him that... I get up and grab my usual rocker attire...a black cami with a grojband crop and some black ripped shorts...for shoes i just wear my skull flip flops...lenny come out of the bathroom wearing a black and white skull shirt with white knee shorts and black converse..."ready?" "Yep let me text core while you text carrie!" As i said this as if on que we both get a text from them

corey:

hey lanes where are you? And why is carrie here?!

i reply back quickly while running with lenny to the front gate of the campsite

you:

core calm down lens and i are running as fast as we can!

we finally get to the front gate to see corey and carrie..."CORE!" he turns around with a relived face "oh! Thank goodness! Lanes why is carrie here?" "you'll find out when she comes..." "She? Who i-" *SCREEEECH! SLAM* a girl with black hair ad rayband glasses steps out of the red convertible... "geez chris you need to work on your driving! We almost crashed three times in a row!" She turns around and runs up to me "EEEEEEK LANZEY BEAR!" She comes at me full speed and hugs the crap out of me..."hey victoria!"

**ok i'm gonna stop here! I'm literally looking at how many word counts in my old chapters and there all 300-500 and i'm looking at my newer ones and they get up to 1,000-2,000! But anyways the voting is now closed and it's now just me and my beautiful,lovely,awesome,radical a-**

**Laney:OK OK WE GET IT! **

**me:haha soryy i get carried away sometimes! But i will try and get another chapter in but i have SO MUCH WORK! **

**Corey:well itz ok! Lanes and i always just get kin to do our homework and doesn't seem to mind!**

**kin:I DO ACTUALLY! **

**Me:ok seriously is there a trap door something?! GOSH!**

**kon:BYE KIDS! And remember...when in doubt...slap a tiger!**

**me:WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE! YOU JUST POP OUT OF NOWHERE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY! Itz me and i'm back my wonderful readers!**

**trina: *walks in with corey and laney* more like stupid...**

**laney:oh shut up trina! If anything your the stupid one!**

**me: SHUT IT! Let's just move onto the story & disclaimer **

**corey: I'LL DO IT! *ahem* rockluver246 does not own anything grojband!**

Chapter 10: the new girl

Corey's pov

Wow is that? "CORE!" The girl runs to me next and gives me a death hug...yep it's her! "Hey victoria! haven't seen you in awhile!" i push her back and hold her by her shoulders to get a good look at her...WOW SHE HAS CHANGED! She used to have short black hair always wore her black and white rose shirt, a red mini-skirt,and black combat boots like lanes...now she looks even hotter!

She wears her hair the way Skrillex (do not own) does, where its half shaved and the rest goes to one side...she dyed her hair midnight black with a blood red streak i her hair...some black ripped jeans and her shirt is a bloody skull shirt with the saying underneath "love always dies" which in my opinion bloody and gorey t-shirts ARE FUCKING AWESOME! All i could say...was Wow! Is this what laney meant By a surprise? Because i AM surprised! I let victoria go so she can go catch up with lanes...

I look over at chris , he's wearing his usual get up...a lose rock shirt white shorts and black converse... we sometimes talk On the phone. He's been saying he's been having gf issues...which is understanding since i met the girl and lets just say...she's a bitch! I feel bad for the guy...luckily i can tell by the way carrie and him are talking! "YO CHRIS!" "RIFFIN! Whats up man!" "Nothing much dude! So how's you and that bitch stacy doing?" "well guess what because i got good news!" "What?" "I BROKE UP WITH THE BITCH!" "oh man FINALLY!" i look over to carrie who is listening into our conversation...i guess i should help her out since she lost lenny.."so chris you going to re date anytime soon?"

"Well i kinda think i might try and hit it off with that work of art over there..."he said while pointing to carrie..good! "Well good news man! She's single!" "Really? Oh dude i am getting her!" "Good luck man!" I say good bye so i can catch up with victoria...ok i'm lying! I just want to see if she likes me...but i'm not so sure yet! "Hey core!" "hey vic!" "Sooo you mond showing me around showing me to our cabin?"

Oh yeah i forgot to mention! Lanes,lenny,carrie &i are switching out cabins...and since victoria and chris are here we got an extra cabin lenny and laney are sharing a cabin,carrie and Chris are sharing which leaves me with..yeah you guessed it! Victoria.."Sure vic let's go! Hey lanes why don't you show chris and carrie to their cabins.." "Ok core! C'mon and follow lens and i!"

Laney's pov

Perfect! My plan is working! Chris likes carrie and vici likes core! We finally get to the cabins and luckily ours is right next door to theirs! "alrighty! Were here! Chris and carrie you two can get set up while len's and i will be in here!" i say while pointing to our cabin..."kay! See you for dinner!" Lens and i walk inside and i get a surprise present from lenny...he decorated the room with candles that smelled if a mixture of lavender and vanilla...the scent was calming and soothing...he knew my favorite scents,colors,and food...then i noticed he was carrying an acoustic guitar...his was so British... His guitar had the british flag in the corner while the strap for the guitar was red blue and white..

."wow lenny...what's all of this for?" "Well i thought since we've been getting closer i figured i might as well do something in return...you deserve it!" "welll first off what's up with the box?" "Oh! i got you a gift..." He opens the box to reveal a necklace with three charms on it...one is a guitar,the other is a musical note,and in the middle a heart with an engraving on it that said 'lenny and laney'...i was speechless "lenny you didn't have to do all of this for me..." "I know but i just wanted you to have something special to go with what's coming up next!" Next? What's next? I then remembered that he had his guitar with him "so what are you going to play?"

"Well lanes i wanted to make sure that the song described us perfectly and i think this one will..."

(AN: do not own and you can easily tell i'm a coldplay,paramore,and PATD fan...i also don't own coldplay paramore and PATD )

The scientist -by Coldplay

...

Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry

You don't know how lovely you are

I had to find you, tell you I need you

Tell you I'll set you apart

Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions

Oh let's go back to the start

Running in circles, coming in tails

Heads on a science apart

Nobody said it was easy

It's such a shame for us to part

Nobody said it was easy

No one ever said it would be this hard

Oh, take me back to the start.

I was just guessing at numbers and figures

Pulling your puzzles apart

Questions of science, science and progress

Do not speak as loud as my heart

Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me

Oh and I rush to the start

Running in circles, chasing our tails

Coming back as we are

Nobody said it was easy

Oh it's such a shame for us to part

Nobody said it was easy

No one ever said it would be so hard

I'm going back to the start

Ooooohhhhhhh _[4x]_

_ ..._

the song was beautiful...and it's true! We've hated each other forever and now were starting over..."ok now laney before you say anything else! I have an important question to ask you..." "Uhh ok lens...but let me just say WOW! You are tge most sweetest person EVER!" As i say this grab lenny for a big bear hug...i let go and let him continue "ok well i'm glad you said because lanes i was wondering if you would go out with me?"

Lenny's POV

OK DEAR LORD PLEASE LET HER SAY YES! She sits thinks and i'm just waiting for her to answer...i hope she says yes! i think she's going to say no..."Well lens Considering on what you just did i can't say anything BUT...YES!" I pull her in for a long and passionate kiss...i poke at her bottom lip and she wilingly lets me in...we keep having our 'session' until we need air..."so were dating now...YES!" Oops did i say that outloud? "wait why did you say yes?" "Because i've like you since the 5th grade and i thought you were just going to go out with corey instead of me..." At this she pulls me in for another quick kiss..."Well that didn't happen now did it?" "Haha no it did not! And i'm glad it didn't..."

it's 12:30 so we decide to head out to the kitchen for lunch. We get their to see chris,corey,carrie,ad victoria there...from the looks of it lanes did a good job "wow lanes you should be cupid!" "Yeah well cupid is an angle...and i'm anything BUT an angle..." She smirks. "Well to me your my music angel!" "Ok wow that was cheesy! But i'll take it!" I walk over to carr while lanes walks over to corey..."Hey carr...hey chris! How's everything going?" "It's going great! Chris and i might go canoeing! You wanna join us?" "Nah...lanes and i are going to go sailing!" "Cool! Thats sounds great!"

Laney's POV

I walk over to corey to see him vici getting along pretty well...GOOD! I don't want any drama from core for the next 4 days! "Hey vici! Hey core!" "Sup lanes! Did vici tell you she loves to go sky diving?" Ok did i forget to mention that she is a bit...crazy? Victoria LOVES near death experinces...which scares me and intrigues me a little bit! But she is perfect for corey since they both like those types of experiences...i just hope they don't kill themselves! "Yeah core i know! Vici and i have been friends since pre-k! You should know since i met you in kindergarten!" "yeah but remember i moved in like the 4th grade!" "True...but who cares because my two best friends are here!"

"Haha ok lanezy bear!" At this core starts to laugh.."what are you laughing at? I still have blackmail on you!" He stops an stares at me intensely...god i hate it when he does this! It's like he can see right through me! "What type of blackmail? WAIT PLEASE TELL ME IT'S NOT 'THOSE' PHOTOS!" "Oh yes they are...so don't even TRY anything!" He raises his hands in surrender...i win again! "Ok...but anyways core and i are going for a swim...you wanna join?" "Nah lens and i are going sailing!" "oh coolio! Have fun! But not to much fun! *wink*" "haha...yea!" I hate it when she winks...it's like she's phycic or something when she does that! I walk back over to lens "uhh lenny have you seen kin anywhere? Or kon?" "No i was just about to ask you about kim and konnie!" We think and i look over to him...we knew what happend...we know whats happening most likely and we NEED to find them now before it's too late!

**Hey i'm stopping here! Sorry i haven't been on in a while! I've just been working on non-stop projects...it sucks! But like i said no more voting! It's just me and my beautiful brain!**

**trina:more like gross and stupid! BAM!**

**mina:bam indeed!**

**me:bitch shut the fuck up...and mina STOP BEING HER SERVANT!**

**Mina:you got a point there...**

**Trina:leave and i'll make your life a living hell!**

**mina: *whispers*bitch**

**me:it's ok you'll over power her someday! **

**Kon:Bye kids! And don't forget slavery is wrong! Instead use hamsters for workers!**

**me:well you got half of that right! **


	11. Chapter 11

**hello wonderful people! I am SOO sorry i haven't been on lately! (but tht might be because i got a boyfriend...) BUT! I am here with another chapter for you!**

**laney:rockluver246 does not own anything grojband!**

**chapter 11 : gone and missing...**

Laney's POV

ok normally if you don't see the twins then you know it's trouble!

Lenny and i ask carrie first..."Hey carr have you seen kim or konnie lately?"

"Huh..you know i haven't ! You may wanna try the lake though...i heard kim talking about it sometime earlier today..."

"Kay! Thanks for the info!" i was relived she had some information on where they could be!

we head out to the lake and it turns out carrie was right...but i only saw two people and it looked like kim and kin...ew just no...i'm not even gonna get into detail!

" AHEM!" they both jumped at the sound of lenny...

"AH!...oh! Hey lens whats up?" She said as calm as possible...

"well sorry for interrupting your PDA butwe were wondering if you've seen kon or konnie?"

she stops and thinks for a moment..."you might wanna check the river! They said they were gonna go kayaking!" Ha! with their fat asses getting in a boat!...ok wow! That was a bit mean...i gotta stop doing that type of humor!

we head over the river to see one kayak and over near a hill two people huddling together...they looked wet and cold...we got closer and closer to see it was a pissed off konnie and an apologetic kon!

"Konnie i'm sorry! I didn't think that was going to happen i swear!" He was practically begging

"i don't care! You got my hair wet! And my clothes! UGH! I swear if i get sick because of you this relationship is TOTALLY over!"

wow...and i thought i could get angry!

"no sweetie please! I will make it up to you!"

"oh yeah? HOW?" She said with interest and with a little annoyance

"when we get back i am taking you on a date to the place of your choosing..." She finally mellows out

"awww ok konzie-bear!" Ugh! That nickname!

" AHEM! Well second time in a row but since WHEN did you two have a relationship?"

"oh about three years ago!" She says this so calmly to the point where i'm beyond shocked...

"wow! Thats a long ass time!" lenny said full of amazement

"well one you gave us a fricken heart attack and two you should really tell everyone where you guys are going! We thought you had gotten lost in the woods..." Lenny says with worry

"or dead..." Here i go again with my dark humor!

"Umm lanes thats REALLY dark of you to think!"

"i know but for some reason i keep thinking of all these dark things! I don't even know where their coming from!" Everyone looks at her with scared and worried faces...

"DON'T WORRY! I'll be fine! I just have my days where i think negative thoughts all day for no apparent reason!" They look at her with even more worry...

"oookay...well let's just get back to the camp grounds before even more people get worried!"

"yeah lenny's right! Core just texted me a few minuets ago saying 'where the hell are you?' "

"Haha typical corey!" Says kon wearing a bright smile in his face...

we leave and walk to the lake to pick up kim and kon and once again interrupting there REALLY gross PDA...core walks out his cabin and runs to me at full speed with victoria right behind him..

"OH MY GOSH LANES YOUR OK! WAIT DID LENNY HURT YOU!" he looked really concerned

Corey's POV

ok i know what your thinking 'man corey your so over protective!' No! I just are about my two leading ladies! 1.) my best friend lanes and 2.) my soon-to-be girlfriend victoria! Yeah that's right guys! This package is for me not you!

"Haha core let go of lanes you might hug her to death!" She giggles even more...

"why you jelly that i'm hugging lanes more than you?" He laughed

"whaaa! Pshh no! Besides-" i hug lenny and kisses his cheek "i got lens!" Lenny blushes a little at the contact of my lips to his cheek

"haha whatever you know you like my hugs!" just then he squeezes me and victoria into a bear hug...

"Aaahk! Core *gasps* too *gasps* tight! *gasps*" he's practically squeezing the air out of me..

"oops sorry! I have that issue when it comes to hugs! Especially now since i have mor e muscle strength now!" He flexes his arm...

" Whatever! Let's just swim in the lake a little before we leave tomorrow! Oh and kin said your driving This time!"

"Ughhhh nooooooo! I hate driving! Can't we take turns?"

"NO! We already assigned who's driving! Besides i have bad road rage and kon can't drive yet!"

"oh yeah! Remember when we were driving home from a gig and you flipped off that kid!" He laughs hysterically for about 5 min. While i just stand their rolling my eyes...

"WHATEVER THAT WAS LIKE TWO MONTHS AGO!" He wipes the tears from his eyes from crying so much...

"whoo man! I don't think i'll ever let that go..."

"haha wow lanes and i thought i was bad! Come on let's just go and change! We'll see you at the lKe guys!"

"kay! Bye lanes bye lenny!"

"bye vic! Bye core!"

*MENWHILE AT CARRIES CABIN*

Carries POV

"so whatcha wanna do since it's the last day?" He thinks for a moment...

"i don't really know...wanna ask what everyone else is doing?"

"yeah sure lemme ask lens real quick!"

You:

hey lens you guys doing anything that chris and i can do with you and lanes? :)

*BZZ* text message! *BZZ*

lens :P :

Yeah! Lanes core and vic and i are going down to the lake in a couple of minuets! You can come if you wanna?

you:

how about...HELL YEA!

*BZZ* text message! *BZZ*

lens :P :

lol haha! See you their! xp

"alright! Looks like were headed to the lake!"

"SWEET!"

"haha i love your excitment! It's cute..."

kin's Pov

i'm walking with kim and enjoying our last night together...

"*sighs* aww kin we have to leave tomorrow! This sucks!"

"at least we have the rest of the summer! Besides we can still go on dayes now that grojband and the newmans are sorta friends now!" She thinks...

"yeaah you got a point there! I love the fact that for our last night together you chose this spot! It's beautiful!" She was right...it truly was and i never wanted to leave the moment...

Kon's POV

to make up for our 'date-gone-wrong' event i took konnie out for a little moon and sunset walk...it was perfect and she said she loved it!

we walked and walked until we got to the perfect spot and and laid down on the grass to see the stars above us...

"wow kon! This makes up BIG TIME on our last epic fail of a date!"

"yeah i'm sorry about that i didn't think any if that would happen!"

"it's ok i forgive a 1,000%!" She kisses me on the cheeck and we watch the strs in silence and bliss as the night comes along hoping none of this would end...

Laney's POV

We walk down to see carrie and chris down their too...we already know that kim kin and kon konnie are put on little dates...i can wait till we get back to peaceville...luckily victoria is transferring from her private school to ours! So we'll get to see her more often...even more corey! Perfect!

"Haha come on dude WHATEVER! Batman could kick superman's ass any day!"

"ha! See that's where your are wrong! Batman is sad and depressed and has anger issues! Superman is tall happy all of the time and is AWESOME!"

Corey and victoria continue there fight over super-heros until we finally reach the lake for the last time...

"alright! Let's have some fun...shall we lanes?" lenny asks me...

"we shall...CANNON BALL!"

Everyone burts into a run and we all jump into the lake at the same time creating the BIGGEST wave i've ever seen!

"ahhh oh my gosh you guys!" we hear a whine and look over to see a drenched carrie and chris...

"haha carr calm down! It's just water! Besides...i think you look hot when your drenched in water..." He gives her a quick kiss on the cheeck

"well that escalated quickly..." Said a surprised corey

"yeah my big bro works pretty fast when it comes to girls he likes!"

"well vic your right about that!" says a still surprised corey...

"Hahaha! Whatever! Now let's have some last minuest fun!"

were all having a good time...were getting along...and there was barely any drama! i must say this is the best week ever! After 3 hours it gets dark and the stars come out...

We decide to keep the fun going by having a bonfire and having our last minuet talks together...

"wow...this has been THE BEST week ever..."

"Your right lanes...And surprisingly we did all got along pretty well!"

"some more than others!" We all laugh at corey's joke

"hahaha! Very funny..." Lenny says this full of sarcasm

"ha...lens calm down!...hey guys i think we shoukd get going...it's getting REALLY late and i'm getting really *yawn* sleepy" heavy-eyed i grab lenny's hand and we head over to our cabin...

as i'm walking i feel like someone is watching me...meh, who cares i'm too sleepy to care!

we get to the cabing and immediately we change into our pajamas and curl up into bed...

Mysterious girl's POV

"Huh...so you think it will end a happy ending do ya laney and corey? Well you thought wrong! After i'm done it will be corney forever!" The girl hides away back into the forest getting sleep that she needed...

**Wow! Well i hope you guus liked this chapter! Only 1 or 2 more left! (It depends if i'm to lazy or not...) but now it's getting CRA CRA! Ohhh snap! XD yeahh i have no life obviously...**

**Trina:CLEARLY!**

**me: two words...shut...up!**

**mina and laney :please do!**

**Trina: whatever! You can kiss my ass for all i care!**

**corey: •_• well that happend...but anyways bye you guys ROCK!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEEEEEY MAH AWESOME PPL! I am sooooo sorry i haven't been on in a while! I had lots of:**

**1.) homework**

**2.) boyfriend matters ( x3 if you catch my drift)**

**3.)friend and family issues **

**i'm pretty sure your not reading any of this but meh...itz better if i tell you why itz been a while! But anywhale! To the storyyyy!**

**Mina: rockrockluver246 does not own anything grojband!**

Chapter 12 : leaving and changing

Corey's Pov

It was morning, the morning where grojband and the newmans were no longer enemies...some were dating each other, some found a connection and some found the love of their lives!

Me? Will i found mine...i don't know about everyone else though...

" *sigh* well everyone...it's time to go!" I try not to get upset

"awww core! It's ok! Besides, my dad is letting me leave my boarding school to stay in peaceville with my mom!"

Now i got excited when she said that! "REALLY! er...uh..um...i mean when are going to start school with us?" I cover up my excitement as much as i could.

"haha excited much? But I'll be able to start when you guys go back! don't worry!" whew it's a good thing she told me that!

"Hey kin can you PLEASSE! Drive us again!" i pleaded to kin for the past hours about this...

"ALRIGHT FINE! Geez corey, how come you don't wanna drive? You love driving!"

"No i hate it actually..."

"OH REALLY CORE! SAYS THE GUY WHO DRIVE A TRACTOR INTO THE GARAGE!" Lanes shot back.. She was right! I was only thirteen and and drove. No thanks to my sister trina of course! Huh...i wonder how she's doing?

Mysterious girl's Pov

As they drove off i let out an evil smirk... *RUMBLE* "DAMMIT MINA WHY CAN'T YOU COOK FASTER?I'M FUCKING STARVING!" Well there goes my identity!

"S-sorry trina! I-i didn't mean to!" mina says in a scared tone

"like ugh your lucky this didn't get in the way of the plan!" I screamed at her

Well losers you now know who the hell that tge mysterious gurl is! ME IF YOUR TOO STUPID TO TO KNOW IT BY NOW! I had worked for YEARS! Trying to get those two together and thus shit happens? OH HELL NO! I plan on making this end as a corney! and not a pensill!

"Uhh here you go trina..." mina hands me the plate if bacon pancakes..."FINALLY! WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO? STARVE ME?"

"maybe..." I heard her mumble to herself

"WHAT WAS THAT BITCH?" man my voice was getting coarse!

" I said maybe!MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO HELP YOU OR GO SHOPPING OR DROOL OVER NICK MALLORY! YOU KNOW WHAT I'M DONE I'M LEAVING YOUR SORRY BUTT HERE!" She grabs the keys to my car..

"sorry mina! Only popular people get to ride in myyy car! Besides without me your a nobody now..."

"FINE I'LL WALK!" She storms off

meh didn't need that bitch no way...i put the playe down and get ready to pack up for the ride home

"Ugh like why did i have to fire minsky now!" I complained

i Finish packing up and head home to set things right!

Laney's POV

~Laney's lyric book~

I'm going away for a while

But I'll be back

Don't try to follow me

'Cause I'll return as soon as possible

See, I'm trying to find my place

But it might not be here where I feel safe

We all learn to make mistakes

And run from them, from them

With no direction

We'll run from them, from them

With no conviction

'Cause I'm just one of those ghosts

Travelin' endlessly

Don't need no roads

In fact, they follow me

And we just go in circles

And now I'm told that this is life

That pain is just a simple compromise

So we can get what we want out of it

Would someone care to classify?

Our broken hearts and twisted minds

So I can find someone to rely on

And run to them, to them

Full speed ahead

Oh, you are not useless

We are just

Misguided ghosts

Travelin' endlessly

The ones we trusted the most

Pushed us far away

And there's no one road

We should not be the same

But I'm just a ghost

And still they echo me-

*knock knock *

"Yo lanes you ready to go?" I hear as i'm interuppted from writting lyrics...

"yea core i'll be out in a minuet!" I shove my book back in my bag...i can NEVER let core know i can write lyrics! he's already made a couple of good song so far! What could go wrong?

I leave out of the room and take my bag...i breath in the morning air getting ready for the long drive home

"Hey lanezy bear! ready to go?"

"Vic i thought i told you no to the nick name!"

"Sorry laney! Now come on we gotta go! Besides you need to help me move in!"

victoria was right about that...she told me yesterday that her stuff is already at her moms house...and let's just say she has ALOT more clothes than i remember her having!

"okay okay!" i throw my bag in the back and wait for kin to start driving..."DAMMIT KIN YOU CAN KISS HER AT THE TRUCK STOP!" Kin stops and whispers something in kim's ear...

"ALRIGHT CALM YOUR TITS LANEY"

"MY TITS ARE CALM BETCH! YOU WISH YOU HAD THESE TITS!" everyone in the car starts to laugh

"well at least you have your nice humor again!" Kin does have a point there!

"haha well why don't weee HAVE A JAM SESSION! Until we get to the truck stop?"

did i forget to mention that core rented us an RV? Apperently so did tge newmans so we all had our own bus!

i grabbed my bass core grabbed his guitar and kon grabbed his drum set

"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME!" Kin scrreamed

"haha calm down kin i'll take over!"

"thanks victoria!" Kin took his usual spot and we were ready to rock!

"hey lanes why don't you take over?"

"Uhhh ok core..."

ignorance by paramore

If I'm a bad person, you don't like me

Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore

Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well, sentence me to another life

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

Yeah, The friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
It's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
It's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer, and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person, but you can't take it

The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well, now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

Yeah, we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
It's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
It's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
It's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
It's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out...

Laney's Pov still

Man we sounded awesome! Apparently corey thinks so too...

"WOAH LANES! WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE LYRICS!"

" *facepalms* dude it's paramore song!"

"Oh yeah...i guess i haven't heard them play that song yet!"

Everyone : *facepalms* That's our core!

**Heyyy again! and no i do not own any of the songs i just put in!**

**trina: i can't even believe you have a boyfriend!**

**me: well yea i have one because i'm not a PSYCHOPATH! LIKE YOU!**

**trina: watever...**

**mina: Keep on reading! Tehee...**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEYOOOOOO! Well this it :( the one last chappie...**

**Me:*sobs awkwardly***

**laney:awww itz ok! Why don't you tell then about the sequel! **

**Me: OH YEAH! Well i have good ass news my dear friends! There is and will be a sequel to this story! BUT! I need your advice...again...should it be?**

**•them in the future?**

**•mina's life after her fight with trina? And others?**

**•ex boyfriend drama?**

**•Grojband and newmans music life?**

**•AND MOREE!**

**YOU DECIDE! But anywhoree back to da story! YO KIN DO DA DISCLAMER!**

**kon:hey! Well *ahem* rockluver246 does not own anything except for the plot and OC's!**

**me: ACTION MAH BISHES! Haha just kidding you guys aren't my bishes...you guys are my inter webs buddies... *virtually hugs you* oh and a bit of a warning this chapter is WILL have some M references! if you do not want to read it then skip after corey's POV!**

Chapter 13: the end?

Corey's Pov

UGHH SO BORED! from what kin says we got about 8 hours left! GREAT! I just can't wait to help vic unpack...you know since i am her boyfriend and all...even though i'm pretty sure her mom won't even let me 10 yards close to her!

she's been telling me about her past boyfriends and how her mom would always say no and end up almost filing a restraining order against them! Gezz protective much?

"Hey core can you help me real quick?" Huh i wonder what lanes wants...she never asks help from anyone

"yeah sure...what type of help do ya need?" I ask as i shuffle my way to her

"well as you know i'm going on a beach trip with vic and her bro chris and i was wondering if you could help vic and i with swimwear?" Shit...i do not know if lens will be ok with this but he won't mind...right?

"I really like this black red and white skull bikini!" Ohhh shit...it's one thing to have to help your best girl friend but another when it's your GIRLFRIEND!

"Uhhh well uuh-mmm" my voice starts to crack

"you ok core?"

"Yep all good vic!"

"well thats good since i need your opinion on my pick!" Lanes points to a tight bikini that's black and green with skulls and music notes...shit...

"Soooo what do you think?" I freeze unable to answer...to girls asking a guy...WITH UNCONTROLLABLE HORMONES! About a bikini...

' C'mon riffster! You can do this!' I think to myself...

i take a deep breath and begin my answer...

"umm i think they're great choices and they'll both make you look hot and beautiful.." Whew...good job you pulled through!

"thanks core!" They both hugged onto me tightly and that was it...

i quickly bolted to the bathroom

Laney's Pov

huh that was weird...meh well that's core for you!i wonder how the newmans are doing? I think i'll call len's!

*BOOP BOOOP BOOP*

"Hello?"

"Hey len's!"

"LANES! ya know were almost there we only have about 4 hours left! Or did you miss me too much?"

"hahaa very funny! I just wanted to check on you guys...even more you..." I whisper that last part...

"so how's your ride been so far?"

"well len's for some reason core ran to the bathroom and he's been there ever since vic and i asked him advice on bikinis...any clue?"

"well lanes that might be because you 'excited' him..."

"What the fuck does that even mean!"

"uhh well you kinda sorta...i guess you could say musical wise you uhh 'plucked his guitar'..."

"hello? Lanes you there? Huh guess your pretty shocked from the info...i'll wait till your over it..."

"OH MY GOD! I CAN NOT BELIEVE VIC AND I DID THIS! I JUST OH MY GOD HOLY SHIT! Did i ever do that to you?"

"well once...but that was before i couldn't control it..."

"OH MY GOD! VICTORIA PLEASE COME HERE!"

"whoa laney calm down i'm coming!" She walked over and i handed her the phone

"hello?"

"Hey vic!"

"oh hey lenny! What's got lanes freakin' out?"

"well you may hav 'excited' corey a bit...that's why he's kinda locked in the bathroom..hehe"

She freezes...and then smiles? What the hell?

"WHY ARE YOU SO HAPPY ABOUT THIS!?"

"because i've NEVER been able to do that! This is such a mile stone for me!"

"ookay...well i'm gonna keep my convo with len's while you key out your excitement!"

"KAYYYY!" And she skips away...man she's crazy!

"okay lens i'm back...lens? HELLO?" What the fuck is going on?

"Uhh hey lanes...carrie here...any clue why len's freaked when i showed him a pic of me at the beach with kim?"

"were you developed at the time and were you wearing a bikini?"

"uhh yes and yes...why?"

I facepalm myself before answering...

"well carrie in music terms you may have plucked his guitar like i did with core..."

she pauses..."OH MY GOD! LANEY I AM SO SORRY I NEVER MEANT TO DO IT OH MY GOSH YOU PROBABLY WANT TO KICK MY ASS!"

"hahaha it's ok! Gosh! I know you didn't mean to! shit happens okay?"

"okay...you sure? I don't want any surprise attacks!"

"haha i'm sure!"

"well i'm gonna go calm down lenny so bye!"

"i think i'll do that too...but with core! Bye!"

*BOOP BOOP BOOP*

Carrie's Pov

what the fuck? All i did was ask a simple question! And then he runs away like a scared animal! *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* "LENS GET YOUR ASS OUTTA THERE!"

"uhh just a second!" I hear shuffling...huh what is he doing?

"you okay in there lenny?" I'm getting a bit worried...

"y-yeah i-i'm good! Just one quick second!" More shuffling

"okayyy...but your girlfriend called and she's NOT happy!"

he comes running out "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO CARR OH MY GOD SHE IS GONNA KILL ME!" he practically screeches

"woahhh woah! Easy there tiger! I didn't do shit! I just said it so you would come out faster!"

"well it worked! And you gave me a heart attack!"

"haha!"

Laney's Pov

Ok it's been 30 min. And he STILL hasn't come out..."YOU KNOW WHAT VIC I'VE HAD IT I AM BUSTING DOWN THAT FUCKING DOOR!" my patients has obviously run out!

"LANES NO STOP!" I walk past vic

"SORRY VIC BUT I AM OFFICIALLY DONE WITH THIS!" I walk up to the door take a deep breath and bust down the door with the heel of my boot...*BANG CRASH*

i lower my leg to see corey huddled up in the corner near the sink looking terrified...he better be!

"CORE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING COOPED UP IN THIS FREAKING BATHROOM?!" i stare intensely into him " DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE WHAT HASSEL IT WAS TO GET YOU OUT!" He slowly stands up walks out and hugs victoria...whaaaat?

"i'm sorry vic..." He walks to me and hugs the crap out of me "i never meant to worry you it's just that... *sigh*"

"it's ok core if anything you owe my foot an apology! i had to bust down a door!"

"haha ok ok...well now that this happend...YO KIN HOW MUCH TIME LEFT TILL THE BUS STOP?"

"about 5 minuets...so if anyone needs to take a break!"

"kin were not four..."

"WHATEVER COREY!"

"hahaha..."

We pull up to the stop to see that the newmans are right behind us...finally i can see lenny! As soon as kin parks i jump out of the car run straight to lenny...

"LENS!"

"Haha hey laney...i knew you missed me!"

"pshhh no! Whaaaat...ok hell yeah i did!"

"KNEW IT!"

"whatever" i give him a quick kiss

"oh thank god i needed that!"

"oh really? Seems like you missed me too!"

"maybe..."

"mmmhm! Oh hey why don't i ride with you guys since kim's gonna ride on our bus!"

"sounds rad! Perfect time for a makeout session if you want?"

"SHUT UP!" I play punch him

"ouch! That really hurt!"

"wimp!" I tease him some more until it's time to leave again and head home...

Lenny's Pov

ahhh this is great! My girlfriends with me! My best friend is with me and it's bliss! even more since the girls are alseep and it's just chris and i..."hey chris who's driving?"

"huh oh konnie...she Actually knows how to drive! She just hides her smartness to stay with kon is what she told me..."

"huh...wow never knew that!"

"I know it's weird right?"

luckily lanes isn't sleeping on too of me so i get to jam out a little on my acoustic... I carefully take it out of the case and start to pluck a few notes...until i end up playing one of my favorite tunes...

American idiot by Green day (do not own)

Don't wanna be an American idiot  
Don't want a nation under the new media  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind fuck America

Welcome to a new kind of tension  
All across the alien nation  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay

Television dreams of tomorrow  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow  
For that's enough to argue

Well maybe I'm the faggot America  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda  
Now everybody do the propaganda  
And sing along to the age of paranoia

Welcome to a new kind of tension  
All across the alien nation  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay

Television dreams of tomorrow  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow  
For that's enough to argue

Don't want to be an American idiot  
One nation controlled by the media  
Information age of hysteria  
It's going out to idiot America

Welcome to a new kind of tension  
All across the alien nation  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay

Television dreams of tomorrow  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow  
For that's enough to argue

Don't want to be an American idiot  
One nation controlled by the media  
Information age of hysteria  
It's going out to idiot America

Welcome to a new kind of tension  
All across the alien nation  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay

Television dreams of tomorrow  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow  
For that's enough to argue

•••

i hear a slight rustle from lanes and i knew i was little too loud because she then satup and started clapping..."Awesome song choice!"

"Heh...thanks!"

"No problem!" She smiles sweetly...man i love it when she smiles!

"Hey lanes?"

"yes lenny?"

"umm well did i ever tell you your smile is beautiful?"

she smiles even more..."well no you haven't but thanks!" God if her smile was the sun i'd be blind by now!

i take her by the shoulders and kiss her...i have no idea what she was thinking but my guess that she liked it because she keeps smiling and snuggled onto me closely..

i look over to chris and i see that he's too busy kissing carr to even notice...gross!

i look back down to see lanes wide dark green eyes staring into my bright green eyes smiling the smile that could just melt me...

"i love you lenny..."

"i love you too lanes" I give her a quick kiss on her forehead asbshe dozes back to sleep...

Victorias Pov

i victoria jones am in full bliss...i have been in a full 'session' with corey probably about a strong 10 minuets taking breaths here and there but i swear i have never been this peaceful in my life as of right now...

we seperate to see that were being stared at by kim and kon with disgust and interest..."what?"

"nothing it's just that we've never seen anyone kiss for that amount of time!"

"how long was it?"

"ohh about 20-23 minuets!"

"HOLY CRAP!" Both core and i scream

"i'm not surprised at all...that's happens when you get into full bliss!"

"well i loved it...what about you core?"

"words can not describe how awesome that kiss was!"

"good because theres more where that came from!"

"what are y-" i cut him off and went straight back into full bliss mode...

"eww ok there they go again" kim sreamed

i raise my hand and give her the finger while still kissing core...

Laney's Pov

*RING RING RING*

"ughh who the fuck is calling me?!"

"HELLO?!" God who the fuck is this...they better have a good ass reason why...

"Hey bitch..."

"trina? how the hell di-"

"OH WHO GIVES A FUCK ABOUT HOW I GOT IT!" Well she still sounds like usually..."JUST EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU FUCKED UP MY PLAN FOR YOU AND COREY?"

"whaaaat?" What does she mean by plan? And corey?

"UGH WHATEVER BUT IF YOU TOO DON'T GET TOGETHER BY THE TIME YOUR HOME YOU ARE DEAD!"

"what? No! I love lens and nothing else will change my mind!"

"break up with him or else..."

"OR ELSE WHAT BITCH?"

"you'll see...oh you will see! Bye LANEY!" She laughs evily...

"SEE WHA-"

*BOOP BOOOP BOOP*

i'm cut off...

**Andd STOP! Like i said earlier the next chapter will be the last! i'm sorry...**

**trina: finally!**

**me: oh shut up! Bye everyone!**


	14. Chapter 14

**WELL THIS IT! *gets teary eyed* the last chapter...i told myself i wouldn't cry but...*bursts into awkward sobs* **

**Laney: oooook...well rock luver246 does not own anything grojband **

Chapter 14 : this is the...end?

Corey's pov

GOD WHY IS KON SNORING SO FUCKING LOUD! I push kon off the couch and he stays asleep...what the hell? Is he dead or something?...WAIT! If kin and kim are aleep and vic is asleep obviously so is kon...THEN WHO IS DRIVING THE CAR?!

I run to the front of the car to see it's...

Laney's Pov

*BUZZ BUZZZ BUZZ BU-BUZZ*

geez what's going on woth my phone? I check the screen of my phone to see my phone is practically doing the harlem shake thanks core sending me so many texts!

corey: LANES!? HELP! EVERYONE IS ASLEEP AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHO THE FUCK IS DRIVING!

shit...was this what trina was talking about? She would never do this...would she? All i know is that this might be trina's work... I walk to the front of the bus to see chris driving

"hey chris..." Man my voice sounds drowsy!

"Heeeey laney! Wassup?"

"hmm maybe the sky?" We both laugh over my sarcasm

"haha but anyways... Have you heard from core? He keeps saying he needs help...any ideas?" He pauses for a moment while i sit in the passenger seat...

"Ya know i haven't heard from him...might be because i'm driving but it's probably a good idea to check my phone real quick.."

"kay" i pull out his phone to see core called 11 times! Somethings not right...

Corey's Pov

"TRINA?! WHAT THE FUCK?" why the hell is trina driving our RV? i look for a road sign...we're still headed for peaceville, that's a relief! But that still doesn't explain why she's here...

"hey lil' bro...not surprised that your shocked!" Now trina in past years could NOT drive without almost killing people but after dad's help her driving skills have inclined 100% better!

"w-what? How? B-but..." I am so confused!

"*sigh* i knew you'd be like this so i might as well tell what's gonna happen..." what is she talking about?

"Okay here's the skinnytrinacinco, you need to get with laney and get down to 'biz' with her..." I stare at her with no idea what she's talking about...

"*facepalms* Good GOD! JUST BREAK UP WITH VICTORIA AND MAKE LANEY BREAK UP WOTH LENNY SO YOU TWO CAN GET TOGETHER OR ELSE?!"

"What the hell...TRINA WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! CAN'T YOU FUCKING SEE THAT I'M FINALLY HAPPY? YET YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO FUCK IT UP?!"

"Oh my gosh my brothers finally using his big boy words!" I stared daggers through her...i am SO not in the mood for this!

"You know what trina... i love victoria! AND I AM NOT THREATEND BY YOU SO FUCK OFF!" I scream the last part so loud to where i wake up victoria...

Victoria's Pov

Who is screaming? "HEY I'M TRYIN' TO SLEEP HERE IF YOU HAVEN'T n-noticed..." I get quite when i see trina and corey...

Corey warned me about trina and how she can get and what a bitch she is..."uhh is this that bitch you said was your sister?" She get's pissed and pulls the Rv over...

"And you must be the bitch that ruined my plan for corey!" Once she fully parks the Rv she stands up out of her seat and walks closer to me...

I guess i should go ahed and tell core a secret that only laney knows right now if i want to survive this phsyco...she starts to get even closer and i can see she's ready to fight...well her funeral!

"Alright slut...it's you against me!" Soon everyone on the bus wakes up

"*yawn* hey guys keep it down kim and i are tryin to sl-" kin gets cut off by veing thrown across the small room

"AH! KIN!" Soon trina gets kim's foot and tosses her to kin's direction..."OUCH!"

"No one is gonna get in my damn way..." Clearly if you just threw two people out of your path!

"Now trina you have 10 seconds to call off this fight..."

"why? Is the whore scared to get her ass beat in front of her soon to be EX boyfriend?"

Okay now that got me pissed off and i start to feel hungry...i can smell her blood...a-b positive...mmmm my favourite! I start to feel my fangs come in and i try to restrain myself of possibly killing corey's sister...even though she's a bitch they're still siblings!

"Trina please stop i don't want to kill you!" She gets closer the smell of her blood isn't helping my urge to sink my fangs in her neck...

"HA! Go ahead and try!" Okay she asked for it...

soon the whole Rv goes dark and bats surround me and cover my body so i can transform...one by one they slowly peel off revealing my new cold pale skin and my hair turns from red streaks and black hair to midnight black long flowing hair that goes to my knees...

my outfit changes from black ripped jeans to a short black and purple mini-skirt and black tights with white skull paterns, my rock shirt to a skull tank shirt. My eyes change from dark brown to violet...

I am no longer victoria...i'm Vanessa,my vampire side, the girl who likes thunder storms...the girl who's always quite.

i slowly open my eyes and reveal my now violet eyes and give trina a smirk that showed off my fangs..."Well well, so this is why victoria was trying to keep me from coming out..."

Trina just stands there in awe as she comes face to face with a vampire...out matched for the first time, "What the hell are you?"

"Well trisha-"

"TRINA!"

"Whatever... I am no longer victoria...i am the her true form...Vanessa, i'm faster,smarter,and eviler than my disguise victoria by a long shot..." she looks over to corey to see him staring at him full of lust...

"You must be corey! Well from your face i can tell you like what you see..." She gets closer to his face and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek causing him to faint...she laughs but with more of an evil way instead of her giggling...

"Okay...so you have two choices!

one: you'll surrender and i won't send you to an insane asylum...

two: i kick your ass and you go to the looney house..."

"As if i would surrender to your punk ass!" She runs to vanessa to punch her but she moves quickly behind her and kicks her in the back which makes her fall down..."OWOWOWOWOW! MY HAIR!" She says as she pulls her hair harder and harder each time...

Soon she takes her by the neck and tosses her across the rv and leaves trina to wallow in pain...

*SCREEEEEECH SLAM* soon lenny laney chris and carrie come running on the Rv...

"awww shit! really vanessa?! REALLY!" Chris screams at victoria/ vanessa

"Sorry vlad! she was gonna hurt core!"

Lenny's Pov

VLAD? VANESSA? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

"I-is it really you two?" I sound like a fanboy...maybe because they are tye most deadliest people on the planet...

"*sigh* yes it is lens... I would've told you but they don't want anyone to know that they're vampires..." laney explains the rest about them while vanessa calls the peaceville metal hospital for trina

"i should really change back to my human form since i called the insane asylum hot-line for trina..."

She backs away from us, takes a deep breath and is soon consumed by a black cloud of smoke and bats and is re-transformed as her human self...

she falls is corey's arms...the both were passed out so we moved them on the couch and covered them with a blanket to warm them up

"well that just happend..." I said so shocked on what just happened i almost wanted to pinch myself...

Soon we hear sirens and we knew the craziness was finally over...THANK GOD!

the men take trina away as she kicks and screams...at least she won't hurt anyone for awhile! The men so goodbye and we drove home in silence as we let what just happened sink in...we decide to all stay in one Rv and let the medical men take that with them...

We all stayed quite...staring at chris and victoria..."soooo how long have you two been vampires?" i try to break the ice

"uhhh well since i'm 15 and chris is 16 were about 15,000-16,000 years old in vampire years..." She says this so calmly that it shocks me even more!

"and lanes you knew this?"

"yup! That's why she moved away actually...it was to keep her stable and learn to control her cravings since she kept getting in trouble at school for biting people so much!"

"yeahh sorry lanezy bear! I was hungry!" She gives laney a death Hug

"where exactly did she bite you?" Laney sighed and showed everyone the scar on her wrist...they were two small holes...both almost invisible now but still show where she was bitten to where you can see blue and purples splotches on where the fangs were...

"wow..." I was speechles, my own girlfriend was bitten by my secret obsession...a vampire!

"Well at least i know cores not going anywhere! After her saw my actual self..." She laughs to herself and it gets contagious to the point of everyone busting out in laughter

"There is no way in hell that i'm leaving now that i know your a vampire! Which by the way you looked SO hot!"

"So hot to where you fainted?" We all bust out laughing while corey blushs a scarlet red...

"Yeah so? It just proves how hot you are and how lucky i am! Also KIN!"

"WHAT COREY?"

"HOW MUCH LONGER?"

"ABOUT AN HOUR TILL WERE HOME!"

"rad! It's already 6:00 am so we can just head out to a breakfast place for PANCAKES!"

"mmm sounds good!" Everyone agrees with carrie and they soon get silent again..."hey why don't we play some games!" Victoria suggested

"uhh sure! Why don't we play would you rather and truth or dare!"

"sounds AWESOME!" We all gather in a circle and get ready...

"okay so who wants to start us off?"

"OH! I do!" Chris gives corey and victoria an evil smirk..."this one is a truth or dare...COREY!"

"shit...dare..." Chris' smirk gets even wider and eviler...

"i dare you and VANESSA! THAT'S RIGHT SIS VANESSA TO DO 7 MINUETS IN HEAVEN WITH COREY!" He laughs evilly... and victoria looks beyond pissed and then calms down and nonchalantly grabs corey's hand quickly transforms into vanessa and drags corey for seven minuets in heaven...

we soon her a bit of shuffling but just shrug it off! And continue..."okay my turnnn!" carrie says excitedly "i'll do a would you rather!"

she thinks on who to pick and chooses me...well shit! "Alright lens! Would you rather eat 10 pounds of chocolate or kiss trina?"

"GOD I WOULD NEVER KISS TRINA! I WOULD EAT THE CHOCOLATE!" I practically scream...soon corey and victoria come out blushing like no tomorrow...geez what did they do? Until i notice a wicked hickey on victoria and a bit of red lipsticks all over corey's check and mouth...WELL THEN!

"Looks like you two had fun..." Chris teases to his sister...

"OH GO SUCK A DICK!"

"You sure you didn't do that already?"

"Okay calm down you two! And yes we did have fun chris just not that way!" Corey calms the two vampires down and we proceed with the game...

"okay it's MY turn!" Corey says "LANEY! Truth or dare?"

"truth..."

"LAME! But ok..." He sits and thinks "did you have a crush on me in the past?"

"yep..." She says it with ease " ...wow i never knew how oblivious i was until now" i don't know why corey looks so surprised since it was so obvious!

"Well she's mine now so back the fuck up bro!"

"Haha no worries dude! I got victoria...and she's perfect!"

"awwww so sweeeeet!" Everyone says while victoria and corey blush again...

We finish up our truth or dares and would you rathers as kin tells us were at the pancake and waffles resturaunt..."YES! PANCAKES PANCAKES PANCAKES!"

"Woahhh core slow your roll there!" Victoria and laney soon try to calm corey fown before he eats the whole place...

"okay why don't we hurry up and get a table!" Carrie says worried,can't blame her since core is scaring the shit out of me...

"PANCAKES!" Corey soon rushes in and already got us a table...man he works fast!We were guided to our table and all orderd waffles except for corey...of course!

our food comes out and corey looks like he's about to pounce on the waitress if she doesn't hurry up..."core stay calm she is coming woth our food, you will get your food!" He soon calms down at victorias touch and finally eases up

"Alrighty now!" she has a sweet southern accent...she must have just moved here "here are your waffles and a triple stack of pancakes for you young man!" She says this with so much sweetness i wanna barf!

We eat our waffles and talk about the rest of the summer and a another boring year at high school for next year...As we head out we spot a big group of fan girls and fan boys in front of us looking in awe and love..."AWW SHIT WHY NOW!" both of the leaders screamed and got ready to run

until one girl fan jumped on corey and started screaming "COREY I LOVE YOU MARRY ME!" We all look over at victoria who looks pissed and ready to kill..."Excuse me little girl but he's mine!" She tries to say nicely

"BITCH I'M 15 TOO AND HE WILL BE MINE!"

Vanessa and victoria's Pov

Ok vic calm yourself just stay calm...'CALM HOW THE FUCK CAN I STAY CALM WHEN OUR MAN IS BEING STRANGLED BY THIS SLUT!' Ok vanessa please stay calm i can handle this!

I get in her face...wait i'm not doing this so who is...i look in the girls' eyes and see that mine have turned purple even though i never transformed. WHAT THE FUCK?! Am i that pissed...

"Listen here you little twit...you are going to get OFF my man before i kick my foot so far up your ass you can TASTE IT!" I say the thing full of hatred as my eyes changed again but this time to red so she'll get it that i'm mad

"uhhh i think i'll just go now..." The girl gets off of corey and runs away for the hills...the other girls were too busy scowling at the twit to even notice what i did! We soon made a run for it to the Rv and step on the gas to home...

Corey's Pov

Wow who knew she could get so jealous! Meh oh well i still love her anyways...Kin says we finally made it home and drops the newmans off first...

"Awww lens...i'll see you at the mall tomorrow?"

"you know it lanes!" The two give a quick kiss and the newmans get off

Kin then stops at voctoria and chris' house..."Don't forget were going to the water park next week!"

"How can i forget?" I say lovingly

We soon reach our garage..."This trip was actually fun!"

"Yeah it was...let's hope it'll be like that for the rest of the summer!"

No one's Pov

The band walks into their garage and get's ready for a quick jam session...

THE END!

**Whoooo! I know that was a long read and if you didn't read all of it...SHAME ON YOU SINCE YOU MISSED SOME GOOD ASS SCENES! **

**Laney: i must say that was pretty awesome that she was a vampire!**

**me: WHY THANK YOU! But i am excited to make part two! I just want to thank all of you that read this story! You guys rock like green day and My chemical romance! (do not own) but...i must say goodbye! For now!**

**kon: You shall be missed rockluver246...**

**laney: don't worry kon she'll be back!**


End file.
